


Before Sunrise

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Champion Alwyn Hawke - Sad Mages Worldstate [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mage-Templar Relationship, Morning Kisses, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) A soft morning between Hawke and Rylen.





	Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @liveinthehills: [Suddenly feels around the bed to search for the other’s hand/body when they’re sleeping] for Hawke/Rylen.

A breeze passed through the room and Hawke shivered. He stirred in his sleep, patting the empty space beside him, trying to find warmth in the arms of someone who was no longer there.

He opened his eyes blearily. Daylight had yet to peek through the small window of the room they had rented for the night. Searching in the dark, he found Rylen standing by the side of the bed, fixing his tassets over his skirt.

“It's still night. Come back to bed,” Alwyn moaned.

“I told you last night, I'm doing an early shift today. I have to be at the Viscount's Keep before dawn.”

Alwyn watched as he tied the red sash around his narrow hips with practised hands. The Templars were now sharing headquarters with the City Guard, much to Aveline's displeasure. None of them wanted to go back to the Gallows, not while Knight-Commander Meredith's corpse remained in the courtyard and her presence could still be felt around the fortress. In addition, the Veil had probably grown so thin the place was likely overrun with demons. And with no one willing to step foot anywhere near the place, not for all the gold in Thedas, it would remain that way for a very long time. Rylen wasn't the superstitious type, but even he had admitted to Hawke that the sight was unsettling.

Alwyn groaned. “So you were going to leave like a thief without saying goodbye?”

“I would have left a note on the table.” Hawke frowned. “You look so sweet when you're sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you.”

“I always look sweet,” he replied smugly, running a hand through his tousled brown curls.

Rylen chuckled. “That you do.”

“Can I at least get a kiss before you go?”

Rylen leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Alwyn quickly deepened it, reaching up to pull his lover down on top of him. Rylen braced himself on the mattress to avoid crushing him with the weight of his armour. But it wasn't until Hawke started to slide a hand up his skirt that he pulled away from the lustful embrace.

“Not now, I'm going to be late. And don't give me those puppy eyes. I have three sisters, this kind of trick won't work on me.”

“You're no fun,” Alwyn pouted.

“Please, don't do anything stupid while I'm away, Monkey.”

“Me? I would never!”

“Right… I'll see you tonight.”

Alwyn kissed him again, softly this time, brushing a finger over the long scar on the side of Rylen's face. Maker, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
